The End Of An Affair
by Jen128
Summary: After Logan left for London, Rory is devastated. But who would have expected one of his best friends to be there for her no matter what. Will she fall for his Australian charme? And what happends when Logan shows up? Sophie , PDLD CH 12 UP!
1. Lying In An Aussie's Arms

Hey guys!

Here comes my first story. It starts the morning after partings, everything up to that point happened exactly as on the show. I don't think I have to say more, I don't want to give anything away. I hope you like the story and I would love to get lot's of reviews.

As I'm from Germany, there might be some grammar mistakes, but I hope the language isn't too bad!

* * *

**1. Lying In An Aussie's Arms**

Rory woke up and as she turned around and opened her eyes she got confused. The other side of the bed was empty. She never woke up in an empty bed, at least not in this apartment, at home she certainly did. But not here. Logan never got up earlier than her. In fact, he never got up anytime close to early in the morning. So why wasn't he lying next to her as he usually did? Smiling about a dream he had, leaving her wondering if it was her he saw in his dreams.

Rory rose her head to see if Logan was somewhere around in the apartment and suddenly, everything came back. The second she saw the Union Jack hanging in the window everything from the previous night came back to her. The party, the goodbye, everything, until there was only one single thought left: Logan was gone. She couldn't help but to start crying at this thought. Why did he have to go? Why didn't he just blow off his father and stayed with her? Why couldn't she tell him what he wanted to hear her say, that he shouldn't go? The questions crossed her mind all at once but she knew that it didn't make any sense to think about all this. He was gone and nothing could change this. And thinking about it would only make it worse.

So Rory decided to get up, clean up the apartment and then pack her stuff to go back to Stars Hollow for the summer. She would try to find a job there, spend lots of time with her mother and when the new semester started she would work really hard and the time would go by so fast until Logan was finally with her again. That was her plan. Actually, she knew that it wasn't a real plan and that it wouldn't be that easy to deal with a long distance relationship for a whole year, but it was her way of dealing with the situation in this very moment. Because facing reality would make her break down and she wasn't ready for this, not yet.

After she had taken a shower and dressed in jeans and a white tank top she went into the kitchen and saw that Logan had already made coffee for her. And next to the coffee machine, there was a short note.

_I will think about you at every Starbucks I pass while I am in London. I promise. And you can trust me, I will keep this promise, because there won't be one single second in which I do not think about you. Miss you already! I love you, Ace! Logan _

Rory read the note several times and had a hard time not to start crying again while she poured herself some coffee, of which she knew that he had brewed it. Life sucked! Why did everything have to be so perfect the moment before everything fell apart? She could deal with this whole thing if her relationship with Logan wouldn't have been so damn perfect in the last few weeks before his departure. Suddenly she got really angry, but a knock on the door stopped her from throwing her coffee mug at the nearest wall.

One moment a picture of Logan coming back, telling her that he just wasn't able to leave her behind flashed up in her mind. But as soon as she opened the door that fantasy was destroyed. There, standing right in front of her, was Finn, Logan's best friend.

"I'm sorry, love!" he said after watching her for a few seconds.

Rory quickly put the thought of Logan coming back aside and tried to look as if it was just a normal morning for her. "Sorry for what, Finn?" she asked as she ushered him in.

"Sorry for being me, I guess. Your face made pretty clear that you were hoping for another visitor. You know, blond hair, famous smirk, even if it is not as famous as mine, I want to add." That was Finn, joking around all the time, unable to say something serious. In fact, he didn't know how to handle this whole situation. He could see that Rory had cried and her disappointment when she saw him standing in the door wasn't even hidden a bit. She missed Logan terribly, Finn could tell this even without all these signs. One look at her eyes was enough. The didn't sparkle anymore. They used to sparkle all the time when Logan was around.

"Ha-ha!" was Rorys only response. "Why are you here, Finn? I never saw you up that early after a party, not to mention that you don't even look a slight bit hung over."

"Well, that's probably because I'm not. It feels a little strange to be up at this ungodly hour on a Sunday, but you know, there is nothing an Australian wouldn't do for his friend."

Rory thought about this for a few seconds until she finally got the meaning of this. "So he asked you to come over tomorrow and look after me? I really appreciate your concern, but it's not necessary. I'm fine!" she answered. In fact, she was quite moved by Finn's concern and also a bit thankful, but she couldn't admit this. Because if there was somebody there who was worried about her she knew she wouldn't be able to fight the tears anymore.

"No he didn't. Well, he did ask Colin and me to look for you from time to time, but he never said anything about this morning. And actually I hadn't planned on showing up here in the morning today." Finn started to explain. "But then I saw your facial expression just in the beginning of the party yesterday. You were smiling at Logan as he told you something, but that smile couldn't reach your eyes. Your eyes were full of the desperate need to have him around and the fear of seeing him go. That very moment I put away my beer and knew that I would have to come here this morning."

Rory had never heard Finn talking so serious about anything. But the thing that amazed her the most wasn't the sincerity of his words but their full meaning. For her, Finn had always been a fun person to be around at parties but she had never thought that he was able to tell a person's feelings just from the look in their eyes.

And now that she knew he didn't come because he wanted to do Logan a favor but only because of real concern for her she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She started crying again and Finn wrapped his arms around her tightly. He caressed her back and whispered in her ear that everything would be okay. She had never been so thankful to hear these words before.

After her tears had stopped she stayed in Finns hug. She didn't exactly know why but it just felt right to have his arms around her.

After a while he whispered to her: "Well, you have to see the positive side of all this. If Logan wasn't on his way to London you might have never felt the sensation of lying in an Aussie's arms!"

Rory couldn't help but start laughing. And that made her look towards the future a bit more optimistic. Even if Logan was gone and she didn't know when they would see each other again, there was Finn, who might be annoying, a bit arrogant and absolutely unable to stop flirting with every single girl around him, but who also seemed to be the only one who could make her laugh even if she felt like crying all the time.


	2. Who Was The Stripper?

**2. Who Was The Stripper?**

One week later Rory sat alone in her room in Stars Hollow and stared at her cell phone. She knew that it was in the middle of the night in London but nevertheless she hoped for a call from Logan. Sometimes he called her when he couldn't sleep or felt too lonely without her. These calls with Logan had been her only delight since he had left for London, which had been only a week ago, but to Rory it seemed like a lifetime apart from him. How on earth could she survive one year without him?

Suddenly her mobile rang and she started to smile, which she didn't even notice. Logan called her. She took the phone without looking at the display and answered the call. "I miss you. Is there really no chance for you to come back?"

"Love, you know I would do anything for you. Of course I come back to you. If I am ever sober enough to drive my car to Stars Hollow." came the answer of an all too familiar male voice with an Australian accent.

"Oh, Finn, it's you." Rory wasn't really able to hide her disappointment, which made her feel a little embarrassed. This was the second time she was hoping to hear from Logan and instead of him it was Finn. Again. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to get a call from you."

"I know, Love. There's no need to be sorry. But this only shows me that I'm doing the right thing."

"And what exactly is it that you're doing?"

"Wow, someone doesn't want to lose any time! But let's get to the point. I figured you could use some distraction so I put you on the guest list for the LDB Party tonight."

Rory didn't know what to answer. She had been to a few parties with the LDB folks, but never without Logan. And she was afraid that she would feel out of place without him there. "That's nice of you, Finn. But I don't think I will be able to come. My Mum just broke up with her fiancé and I think I should be here. Just in case, you know. But anyways, thanks for the offer!"

Finn smiled. He knew she would answer something like this. Except for the part about her mother, of course. "Come on, Love. He doesn't come back if you stay in your room all the time and keep staring at your phone."

Rory wondered why she was such an open book for Finn. He seemed to be able to read in her eyes and even in her words. "Finn, I know you promised Logan you would take care of me, but I'm okay. Don't worry about me, have fun at the party!"

"I'm not doing this because of Logan." Finn answered and something in his voice changed, though Rory couldn't tell what it was. But whatever it was, it made her change her mind.

"Okay, I'll come with you!" At first Rory was a bit surprised to hear herself saying this. Was this okay? Sure, it was cute that Finn did not just care about her because of Logan, but somehow all of this kind of reminded her of a date. But she put this thought aside and added jokingly: "But only if you promise not to sing this time!"

Finn couldn't help but laugh. "Anything you want, kitten!" he assured her before telling her to be at her dorm at noon.

"Noon? Finn, what kind of party starts at noon?" Rory was confused and somehow it made her nervous that she had agreed to go to a party she knew nothing about. That wasn't typical for her, she loved to have everything under control. So she asked Fin: "And where is it going to be?"

"No comment!" was his only answer and Rory could tell that he had a hard time not break out in laughter.

"Not fair, Finn! I mean, you could plan to go to a strip club and I wouldn't even know it until it is too late. So come on, tell me at least something about the party tonight. I promise not to back out!"

Finn didn't say anything so it was quiet for a few moments until Rory got impatient. "Finn, come on!"

"Sorry, love. I just tried to picture you at a strip club." he answered.

At first, Rory was shocked at this answer but then she couldn't help but laugh and decided to play this little game with him. "And? Who was the stripper, you or me?"

Finn was totally surprised by this comment. He had never heard her talking like this before. "Wow, Gilmore, and I always thought you were a sweet and innocent small town girl!"

"Well, sorry for that, but I'm not as sweet and innocent as I might seem to be!"

"So then I guess it should be no problem for you to go to a party without knowing anything about it!" Finn gave back triumphantly.

Rory realized that there was no backing out anymore. So she sighed and agreed to wait for Finn at her dorm at noon. But before he could end the call she had one last thing to say: "Hey, Finn, you haven't answered my question. Who was the stripper?"

"I don't think your sweet and innocent ears can already take the truth. But maybe tonight after you had a few drinks I might tell you!"

"Ha-ha, Finn! I guess you mean after you had some drinks and I used my female charms to persuade you!" Rory answered and hang up the phone without even waiting for a reaction.

When she out away her phone she realized that over her verbal battle with Finn she had forgotten completely that Logan was far away from her. For the short duration of the call she had been totally happy. Right now nobody could make her laugh and just feel good as good as Finn could do! There was a small voice inside of her saying that this whole thing would end up in tears and broken hearts, but she put the thought aside and prepared herself to go back to Yale and wait for Finn to pick her up.


	3. Turnin' Night Into Daytime

Thank you for the reviews. I hope you like the new chapter!

* * *

**3. Turnin' Night Into Daytime**

Back at Yale Rory stood in front of her closet and had no idea what to wear. How should she dress up for a party she knew nothing about? Once again she mentally cursed Finn for not giving away any details. After hesitating for a long time she finally chose a pair of tight jeans, a simple black tank top with a bit of lace on the neckline and her white blazer over it.

After putting on some makeup she looked at herself and nodded. That would do it. And if not she could still blame Finn for it! She put her wallet and mobile into her purse, then went to the kitchen to pour herself some coffee. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

She took her coffee mug and went to the door to open it.

"Don't tell me you're ready?" Finn asked, not losing any time with greetings.

"What kind of question is that, Finn? You said 'be ready at noon', and since it is almost twelve I'm ready to go. Or why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're a girl!" Finn replied matter-of-factly.

Rory rolled her eyes. "And as I'm a girl I'm supposed to need an eternity to dress up for a party and leave the guy who picks me up waiting for what seems like forever, but making him forget how angry he was because of all the waiting the second he sees me, just because I look so gorgeous? Is that what you intended to say?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me, love." Finn said, lifting his hands in defeat. "I didn't mean to complain about anything, I was just a bit surprised, that's all. But I can assure you that it was a good surprise."

Now Rory couldn't be angry at him anymore. Apparently he had never met a girl who was able to get ready on time so she couldn't really blame him for being surprised to see her ready to start.

"Oh, and just for the record, you do look gorgeous!" Finn added and gave Rory a bright smile.

Rory smiled back and instead of just saying thanks she got on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Don't make me regret this kiss by dragging me to a bad party!" she threatened in a playful voice.

"It won't make you regret this, I promise. In fact, the party will be so great that you'll feel the need to make out with me just to thank me for it!"

Rory almost started to complain about this but then she realized something that made her heart skip a beat. The second Finn had mentioned her making out with him she had imagined to kiss him and the thought had felt good. Oh yes, that thought had felt awfully good!

But all that was left of this good feeling one moment later was guilt. Logan was away and she felt great by the thought of kissing his best friend? Rory had never felt so guilty before. What happened with her? She tried to calm down by telling herself that she didn't even do anything and that Logan would never know anything about this, but the bad feeling didn't go away completely.

Finn realized that she had intended to say something but this time he had no idea what she was thinking because he was to confused by his own feelings. He hadn't meant to say this out loud. The thought of kissing her had occurred to him quite a few times since he knew her, but since Logan had left this thought had turned into a desire he could barely control.

_She's Logan's girlfriend!" _he kept telling himself, but somehow her presence made him lose his head. Whenever she was around he couldn't help but flirt with her, imagine kissing her and sometimes even more.

The second her lips had touched his cheek a few moments ago he barely had been able to keep himself from pulling her close and kissing her on the lips. But instead he decided immediately that he would keep away from any kind of alcohol at the party because he knew that in a drunken state he wouldn't be able to control himself anymore.

"So, can we go?" Rory asked to distract herself from all the crazy feelings she had.

"Sure, love." Finn answered. "But first you've got to put this on." With that he pulled a blindfold out of his pocket.

"One day I'm going to kill you, I swear!" Rory answered when she took the piece of cloth out of his hands and put it on.

"Can't wait for it!" Finn replied. _I'm sure Logan would be happy if he wasn't the one who had to do it!_ he added to himself. Damn, he was a dead man if he didn't find a way to get rid of all those feelings immediately!

"Okay, let's go!"

"Finn, I can't see anything, so if you want me to come with you you'll have to show me where to go."

The next moment Rory felt his arm around her shoulders and started walking next to him. As she couldn't see anything the feeling of his touch was even more intense than it would have been without the blindfold and it brought the thought of making out with him back.

She mentally cursed herself. Why the hell couldn't she stop thinking like that? Suddenly she felt the need to get really, really drunk. She knew it maybe wasn't the best idea, but she didn't care. She just needed to get drunk and forget everything right now. And it would take a lot of alcohol to drown all the thoughts she had about her and Finn while his arm was around her.

* * *

During the ride in Finn's car neither of them spoke a word. When Rory felt the car stop she wondered if they already were at the party, but she doubted it. The ride hadn't been longer than one hour and there was no way a party started at one in the afternoon. 

"Finn, where are we?" she asked, fully aware that she sounded as impatient as a five year old on Christmas Eve.

"Why don't you get out of the car and check that yourself." Finn replied and took off the blindfold.

"An airport? Do you want to tell me we are going to go to that party by plane?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Well, as my dad happens to have a plane on his own and since the best parties are to far away from New Haven to go there by car we sometimes take the plane to go to a party!" Finn replied smiling. He loved the amazed look on her face when she realized that he wasn't joking.

"You're such a spoiled rich kid!" she threw at him but her smile showed him that she was impressed by this whole thing. "But I guess you're not going to tell me where we are going?"

"Right, love." Rory sighed. "But as you were such a nice girl and didn't make me wait earlier I think I can give you a hint. Turnin' night into daytime is something typical for the place we're going!"

"What is that supposed to tell me?" Rory asked but Finn only shrugged his shoulders and smirked at her. She sighed again and followed him.

They made their way towards the plane of Finn's dad and when they entered it a blonde girl welcomed Rory.

"Hey, Rory, I'm Steph. We've already met at the LDB Event you went to with Logan. Finn asked me to accompany you during the flight. Come on, let's get a seat and have a bit of girls talk!"

Rory followed Steph and they had a good time together during the flight. Steph was really nice and Rory felt like she had found a new friend.

A bit more than 3 hours later they were told to buckle up for the landing. When Rory looked out of the window she couldn't believe it.

"We're going to Las Vegas?" she asked Steph, but before the girl could answer she heard Finn's voice behind her.

„Viva Las Vegas turnin' day into nighttime, turnin' night into daytime, if you see it once you'll never be the same again!" he sang and finally Rory understood his hint.

„Wow! That's great. I've always wanted to go to Vegas!"

„You've never been to Vegas before?" Steph asked and Rory shook her head. „You'll love it!" the blonde girl told her. „It's a pity that Logan can't be here, he loves Vegas!"

Rory nodded but just moments after it her eyes traveled to Finn, who walked through the aisle to his seat now. _Nice ass! _The thought came to Rorys mind and she didn't even realize that she was smiling.

„Wow, seems like you take it quite well that your boyfriend is thousands of miles away in London." Steph wasn't sure if she had seen right. Had Rory Gilmore really just smiled at the sight if Finn's ass? She couldn't believe it. Well, actually, she could believe it as she had admired this ass a few times herself but Rory wasn't that type of girl who forgot her boyfriend as soon as he was gone and started flirting with other guys. And Steph hoped that she wouldn't turn into one, she knew this would break Logan's heart, especially if the other guy was one of his best friends.

Rory looked at Steph after her remark and wasn't able to hide the guilty look on her face. „No, I don't. I really miss him. I just try not to think about it, I don't wanna ruin the party for anyone of you." she tried to save the situation.

Steph nodded. Rory sounded absolutely honest to her, she knew she really missed Logan. Nevertheless she decided to keep an eye on her. She knew how charming Finn could be and she didn't want Rory to get into trouble because of an Australian who always seemed to find the right words.

„Don't worry, nothing is going to ruin that party!"

„I hope so!" Rory mumbled. God, what did she do? She knew that Steph had seen where exactly her eyes had traveled to and was thankful that the girl didn't mention it.

She really needed a drink right now. A strong drink!

* * *

Now it's your turn! Leave a review and make me happy ;-) 


	4. Time To Say Goodbye

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!

* * *

**4. Time To Say Goodbye**

A few hours later Steph and Rory were on the dance floor together and Rory had made her plan reality. She was really drunk and Steph had a hard time to keep her from drinking more alcohol.

Steph didn't know Rory that good but she knew from what Colin had told her that she wasn't the kind of girl who got drunk on a regular basis. In fact, Rory never got drunk at all. Unless she had a reason. And Steph knew who exactly that reason was: Finn!

Colin had assumed for quite some time that Finn had more than platonic feelings for Rory, but he and Steph had been sure that the Australian would never do anything about it because Logan was his best friend and friendship was more important than anything to him. But it seemed like Logan's absence had made him less careful to control his feelings.

And it got worse: apparently Rory started to see more in Finn than her boyfriend's best friend. And realizing that fact made her drink too much. Way too much!

Steph knew Rory would have a terrible hangover the next morning, but that wasn't what was bothering her. Right now she was afraid that Rory might do something stupid she would regret the next morning. So she never left her side the whole evening. That means, she never left Rory's side until Colin came around.

Steph and Colin used to be best friends since they were five when they both spent their summer on Martha's Vineyard with their families. They had always been there for her no matter what and Steph had been sure that this friendship would last a lifetime. She was sure Colin would never be more than a friend to her until the incident on the LDB spring break party in Florida.

She had gotten drunk and Colin had looked after her as he usually did. Nothing was different than on one of the other occasions one of them got drunk and the other one took care of them. Nothing was different until Steph had kissed Colin, without really knowing what she did.

But that wasn't all. The kissing had lead to more and since then both of them had successfully avoided to talk about their feelings. They acted as if nothing had happened, but Steph knew they couldn't go on like this. Each time Colin was around her heart was beating faster and thousands of different feelings fought inside of her.

Exactly that happened when Colin came towards her while she was on the dance floor with Rory. Suddenly she forgot her plan not to let the drunken girl out of her sight.

„We need to talk!" Colin whispered into her ear and being so close to him almost made her crazy.

So she nodded and followed him outside without looking back to Rory. That was exactly what Colin did to her since he had slept with her: He made her forget everything around her over the wish to be close to him. Somewhere deep inside she knew that crazy feeling was love but she wasn't ready yet to admit that to herself.

* * *

When Rory noticed that Steph was gone she took the opportunity to go to the bar once more. Steph had stopped her successfully from doing this for the past hour and Rory had secretly waited for the blonde to leave her alone. When she arrived at the bar she waved at the bartender.

„Two shots of Tequila for me, baby!" she told him in a flirty voice and didn't notice that Finn had appeared next to her.

„You sure you should do this?"

Rory turned around and smiled when she recognized him. „What do you mean? Flirting with the bartender? I probably shouldn't do this. But drinking Tequila? Oh yeah, I definitely should do this! Tequila is fun!" she rambled drunkenly and giggled.

„I think you shouldn't do any of it. And concerning this ‚Tequila is fun' thing, let's talk about that tomorrow morning."

„Oh, now I get it! You don't want me to flirt with the bartender because that makes you jealous. If I'd be flirting with you there would be no problem at all. Right, Finn?" Rory stepped towards him and her voice changed into a seductive tone when she spoke out his name.

Finn could almost instantly feel himself getting hard. And he had worried about himself getting drunk, totally oblivious to what a drunken Rory was able to do to him. Damn! She was seductive enough without even wanting it but that tone in her voice caused a stream of images on Finn's mind. And for each one of it Logan would have killed him!

He was pretty sure she would have kissed him if she wouldn't have trapped over a barstool. But there was no time for him to be thankful for this because she fell directly into his arms. He looked around in the nightclub, looking for Steph. As much as he would have loved to take care of Rory, he knew he was the last person who should do this.

„Ooops!" Rory giggled. „Maybe you were right. Looks like I had enough to drink."

That was something Finn was glad to hear. „Yeah, I think you had." His hands were still resting upon her hips but he was unable to take them away. It felt so good to touch her. Too good! Once more he looked around, but he couldn't find Steph anywhere. But at least Rory had agreed to stop drinking, maybe there was no such need to take care for her anymore.

„I …. I don't really feel that good. I think I should go outside for a moment."

„Sure, love. I'll look for Steph so she can go with you." Finn knew all too well what was almost sure to happen if he went out with Rory. And he knew that one single kiss would make him lose control completely.

„She disappeared with Colin. I don't think you're going to find her. Can you come with me, please? I really need some fresh air now."

_Damn! _was all he could think as he followed her to the exit. They stepped out onto the Strip with all its bright and colorful lights and Rory insisted to walk a few meters. After a few minutes they arrived at the Bellagio Hotel where the fountain show was about to start.

Rory stopped walking and looked at the dance of the fountains and her eyes sparkled and she smiled. Until she recognized the song: „Time to say goodbye". Immediately she remembered Logan leaving her a week ago. On her mind the image of him standing behind the shutting elevator doors repeated over and over again and she couldn't help but start crying.

She turned away from the fountains and faced Finn. „Why did he have to go, Finn? Why did we have to say goodbye? Why couldn't I tell him to blow of this whole Huntzberger crap and ask him to stay? I need him! I love him! I don't think I can stand a whole year without him!" Tears were running down her cheeks and the sobs made her unable to talk.

Although each of her word hurt Finn he knew that this realization was probably the best thing that could have happened to him. But when she threw herself into his arms and cried on his shoulder he almost forgot that her boyfriend, his best friend, was the reason for all this. All he felt was happiness because he held her in is arms finally.

After a while Rory looked up at him and smiled lightly. „Thanks for being there for me, Finn!"

„Don't you remember what I told you earlier? Anything you want, kitten. I will always be there for you."

Somehow his last words changed something in Rory. All that you wanted was someone who was there for her no matter what. She knew it should be Logan, but he was far away. Her boyfriend who should be there was in London, but she was lucky. Finn was here!

Without really thinking about it she got on her tiptoes and kissed Finn. At first it was only a small kiss but Finn pulled her towards him and kissed her back with more intensity. She leaned against the stone balustrade and opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss even more.

Over the passion of this kiss both of them forgot that there was a guy named Logan sitting in his office far away in London, trying to call his girlfriend in this very second, wondering where she might be and why she didn't answer his daily call. She had always answered when he called!

* * *

Another thing Rory and Finn were totally oblivious to was the fact that Colin and Steph had watched the fountain show too and were now on their way back to the nightclub. They had finally talked about the night they had spent together and realized that they both wanted the same: being together, as boyfriend and girlfriend!

They were happier than ever before but on their way back Colin suddenly stopped. „I can't believe it! How can he do this to her?"

Steph didn't know what he was talking about until she followed his stare and saw what he saw: Finn and Rory kissing each other passionately.

„I'm going to kill him! How can he do something like that. Logan is our best friend. You don't do that, you don't kiss your best friend's girlfriend! I'll kill him!"

Steph had a hard time to hold Colin back from storming towards the kissing couple and beat the crap out of Finn.

„Colin, stop! There is nothing we can do about that right now. It already happened. If you beat him up right now, that doesn't help. We will talk to them tomorrow."

„No way! I'm not waiting until tomorrow. I'm not going to wait until he had his chance to get in her pants until I beat the crap out of him." Colin yelled at his girlfriend.

„Colin, please, be rational. We will keep an eye on them and if one of them tries to take things further we are going to interrupt. Otherwise we will talk to them tomorrow. And besides, don't blame it all on him!" she tried to calm him down and her last sentence made him forget his wish to beat up his best friend.

„What is that supposed to mean? Of course I blame it on him. He's the one who's totally into her! And she's drunk, didn't you tell me how drunk she was? He's taking advantage of her, don't you see that?"

„You are right, she is drunk! But I also know what I saw earlier today! She totally checked out his ass. Maybe she would never have done that if she was sober but I can tell you that: it's not that she doesn't want to kiss Finn!" Steph explained to Colin.

„Why do I always get in those situations?" Colin sighed. „Logan is going to kill me if I tell him what happened. And if I don't tell him he's going to find out and kill me then. Anyway, I'm a dead man!"

„No way, baby! I won't let him kill you, I promise! And I'll stop him from hurting any important parts." Steph assured him with a seductive smile.

Colin kissed her softly before taking his eyes back to his best friend and Rory. No matter what a mess his friends created around him, it felt good to know that Steph would be there for him, not only as his friend but as his girlfriend!


	5. A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

Thank you for the reviews. I'm really glad you like my story. As I couldn't concentrate on my studying today, I wrote a new chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

**5. A Kiss Is just A Kiss**

Rory woke up in a hotel bed the next morning, without having any idea how she had gotten there. All she knew the moment she opened her eyes was that she had never had such a headache before. What had happened? Why did she feel so bad? And above all: Where was she?

„Looks like you're back!" she heard a female voice from behind her.

She turned around, which made the pounding in her head even worse, and saw Steph sitting in a chair next to her bed.

„Back to where, if I might ask?" was all Rory was able to get out. She really needed some water, but first of all she needed to know where she was and why.

„Wow, I didn't think it would be that bad. You're in Las Vegas. At the Aladdin Hotel, to be more specific. You do remember that you went to Las Vegas with me, Colin and Finn and the LDB, right?"

Rory did remember that she had agreed to go to a party as well as the flight to Las Vegas, but she had no memory of the actual party. "Yeah, I do remember that." Suddenly a thought hit her mind. "I didn't get drunk, did I?"

"Oh yeah, you did, girlie, you did. You really don't remember anything?" Steph asked in disbelief. She had often had a hangover before but even if she had gotten really drunk she had always remembered at least something the next morning.

"I do remember having been on the dance floor with you, but just vaguely. But wait, I think I do remember why I was drinking." Rory said and an image of Finn flashed up in her mind.

"Just a wild guess, but maybe because you checked out Finn's ass on the plane?" Steph spoke out what Rory thought. She hadn't really known how to start this conversation with Rory but somehow the words just slipped out. And maybe this was the right way, direct and without any useless nice words. Because Steph knew that talk had to be done.

Rory was totally shocked by the girl's words. So she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Don't worry, nobody else saw it." Steph went on and Rory sighed in relieve. "But I'm afraid I've got to tell you something you won't like to hear. There is more to this story."

The relieve Rory had felt just seconds ago was gone. Steph didn't sound as if she was about to tell a funny story about what she had done in drunken state. In fact, the girl sounded worried. What could she have done that worried someone she barely knew so much?

"But first of all, let me tell you that: I know we don't know each other very well, but you are a great person and I feel like we can get friends so whenever you need to talk about all this, don't hesitate to come to me. I will be there, I promise. Girls gotta help each other!"

Part of Rory was happy to hear this, but the other worried even more. What exactly Steph meant with "all this"?

"I'm glad to hear that. But what is it that you need to tell me?" she asked impatiently. She really needed to know now or she was going to get crazy.

"As there is no easy way to say this I'm just going to say it as it is: You kissed Finn. And I'm afraid to tell you, it wasn't just an accidental lip-lock but more of a 'I wanna get laid by you'-kiss."

The moment these words escaped Steph's lips random memories came back to Rory. Finns body pressed up against hers. His hands in her hair. Their dueling tongues. The feeling of his hardening cock against her stomach. Her desire to get more of him. _Damn! _She had made out with Finn. And even worse: she had enjoyed it!

Steph looked into Rory's widening eyes and could see that suddenly the memory came back to her. She felt really sorry for the girl, she could barely imagine how she felt that moment. But she also knew that this was the way things were going. Whatever you did, there were consequences.

Rory couldn't stay in bed any longer so she got up, even though her head felt like it was going to explode. "What did I do? What am I going to do now? I can't do that to Logan. Why am I so stupid? I'm a bitch!" She mumbled until Steph got up and pulled her in a hug.

"It's okay honey. We're going to fix it. It's going to be okay, I promise! And you're certainly not a bitch!" A few tears fell down on Rory's cheeks. But she didn't allow herself to start crying. She was the one who screwed up, she couldn't be the one crying her eyes out. It was all her fault.

Suddenly another question came to her mind. "Who else saw us? I mean, if you saw it, there were more. Oh my gosh, someone is going to tell Logan about it."

Steph caressed her back and shook her head. "Don't worry, Ror. Nobody saw you except for Colin and me, and we are certainly not going to tell Logan."

Rory pulled herself out of Steph's hug and looked at her. "Thank you. I don't really deserve all this."

"Hey, don't be too hard to yourself. You were drunk, your boyfriend just left so you were depressed, things like that happen once in a while. It's no big deal. A kiss doesn't have to mean anything. Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss."

It would have been easy for Rory to just agree to that and tell herself that it wouldn't have any consequences. But she didn't. "In the world I come from a kiss stops being 'just a kiss' the moment feelings are involved."

Steph sighed. This was worse than she had expected it to be. "So there are feelings there?"

"I don't really know about that actually. All that I know is that I really wanted to kiss Finn and yeah, a part of me was also willing to go further. Oh my gosh, please tell me we didn't take things further than kissing?"

"Don't worry, nothing more happened. You came back to the party, you went off to the bar because you were so shocked about what you did, you had two more Tequila before Colin and I could stop you and bring you up to this room, where you passed out on the bed almost instantly." Steph explained to Rory.

"I don't know how I can thank you guys."

"It's okay, hun. But let's stick with this whole feeling thing. I know that Finn can be really charming and that he is quite a handsome man. But you can also say these two things about Logan, and you do love Logan, I know that. Whatever you might feel for Finn, it's just a crush and what happened was just a drunken mistake. Stay away from him for a while and I'm sure it is going to go away pretty fast."

What Steph said sounded rational. But Rory knew better. There had been feelings for Finn ever since he showed up at her apartment the morning Logan had left. Sure, she loved Logan and she didn't really want to be with Finn, but she couldn't deny the fact that there was something between them. Something that could cause trouble if she wasn't really careful.

But nevertheless she nodded. "I guess you're right. But don't you think I should talk to Finn about all this?"

Steph shook her head. "I don't think so. Don't take a risk to fall for his charm again. Besides, Colin is there talking to him right as we sit here. I'm sure he's going to make it clear to him that what happened was nothing but a mistake."

_And as angry as he was when he saw you two he's probably going to hurt the parts of Finn you had a desire for last night, so you won't have to worry about taking things any further anymore. _she added in her mind, but didn't say it out loud.

* * *

I really wanna know what you think about this chapter, so please hit the button and leave me a review. It will make me happy, and when I'm happy I update faster ;-) 


	6. He's In London, Not Dead

Thank you for the reviews, you are great! I promise, there is more Logan in the upcoming chapters, don't worry!

* * *

**6. He's In London, Not Dead**

Finn lay on his bed and stared up to the ceiling. All he could think of was Rory. Basically he had had feelings for her ever since he first met her. But if there was one thing Finn was good at it was hiding and ignoring his own feelings.

It had worked perfectly until Logan got out of the picture. Each day since then it had become harder to ignore his growing affection for Rory and after the kisses of the previous night Finn doubted that it would ever go away.

But he knew that Logan might not be around anymore, but he was still Rory's boyfriend. And her breakdown from the previous night showed him that she still loved him and missed him terribly, no matter what was going on between the two of them.

He knew that the best thing to do would be to stay away from her. But how should he manage to do this when she was everything he wanted? He couldn't just go back to ignoring his feelings. He needed her more than he had ever needed anyone.

Suddenly someone knocked furiously at the door and disturbed Finn's thoughts. For a second he thought that Logan had found out about him and Rory and was here now to beat the crap out of him. Even though Finn knew this was unrealistic he hesitated before opening the door and looking into Colin's angry face.

"Do you want me to punch you now or do you wanna talk first? But whatever you want, you'll not get away with this without being punched." Finn could tell that Colin was pissed off. In fact, he couldn't remember to have seen Colin that pissed ever since he had met him.

"What are you talking about, man?" Finn asked, trying to make Colin believe he didn't know what this was all about.

"Don't even try to deny it, Finn! Don't you dare to deny it! I saw you! Oh yeah, I saw you putting your tongue that deep into Rory Gilmore's mouth that you could probably taste what she had for breakfast!" Colin yelled at his best friend and some people came out of their hotel rooms to look what was going on.

Finn knew there was no way to avoid this conversation. But at least he could avoid to have it on a public hotel corridor. So he pulled Colin into his room and shut the door behind him.

Before he could say anything, Colin went on in an accusatory voice. "How could you do that, Finn? Logan is your best friend, she's his girlfriend and he loves her more than his own life. You knew all that but still you kissed her last night. Damn, Finn, why don't you stop thinking with your dick and start using your brain instead?"

"She was the one who kissed me, okay, it wasn't my fault!" Finn defended himself but he regretted the words as soon as they were out.

"She was drunk! Incredibly drunk, in fact, and upset because her boyfriend is miles away in London. She might have been the one who started the kissing but you were the one who didn't stop it. She didn't know what she was doing while you were pretty aware of the fact that what you were doing the wrong thing! You were the one who took advantage of her!" Colin accused Finn.

"Hey, man, now you go to far! I might have been doing something wrong but I could never ever take advantage of her in drunken state, or any other drunken girl, for that matter. I'm not such an ass!" Finn defended himself once more though he felt like he deserved each bad word Colin said. He really was a jerk of the worst kind!

"Okay, fine, you're not an ass. But you're not a very good friend either. In fact you're quite the opposite. I mean, I know that you've got this thing going on for Rory but she's your best friends girlfriend and I thought you would respect that, even if he's miles away."

At first Finn wanted to protest against Colin's words about him having a thing for Rory, but then he decided against it. Denial wouldn't work. Colin had this ability to detect people's feelings just in the way they were behaving. And he was right, he had a thing going on for Rory.

"I know she's Logan's girlfriend. But who knows, she doesn't have to be forever. Maybe she is going to leave him because she developed feelings for me as I did for her."

Finn didn't know exactly why he had spoken out these words. But just seconds after he had finished talking Colin's fist made contact with his face and clearly showed him that he shouldn't have said this. Totally surprised by the punch he tumbled back onto the bed behind him.

"Don't even dare to think something like that again!" Colin yelled at him. "She is Logan's girlfriend. And this is not just about her, it's about him, too. He's in London, not dead! The relationship is not over just because he's gone for a year. I know that Logan used to be a playboy who couldn't stay with one girl longer than a week, but he has changed, we both saw him change. Rory has changed him."

"Why do you tell me all this? I know it! I was there when all of it happened!" Colin gave back, angry because his best friend punched him, although he knew he deserved it somehow.

"I tell you that to remind you of it. And there is more I gotta tell you: Logan loves Rory, he loves her more than his own life. And so does she. You and me, we've known Logan since fifth grade, we've seen him struggle with his family so many times. So if anyone deserves to be loved, and I mean really loved, by a girl, then it is Logan. And as his friend I'm not going to let anyone come between him and his girlfriend, least his and my best friend. So it's your choice what you are doing from now on, but I can assure you: If you are about to do anything that will force me to choose a side, it definitely won't be yours!"

Finn stared up to one of his best friends. Yes, he knew all of that. He knew about Logan's problems with his family, about his change because of Rory. He was his best friend after all. If anyone deserved a girl like Rory and her love, it was Logan.

"So what are you going to choose, Finn? A friendship that has lasted half a lifetime or some weird feelings that will fade away soon?" Colin asked, his voice no longer as harsh as it had been all morning.

"You know me, mate, I will always choose friendship." Finn answered and his words were true. Friendship was the most important thing for the three of them, true friends were important in the society world where nothing was the way it seemed to be. "But there's one thing I have to say: Those feelings aren't simply going to fade away. I got it bad for her, man." he admitted.

Colin didn't know what to say. He knew Finn had something going on for Rory for quite some time, but he never thought it would be like this. He had never heard his friend talking about true feelings for any girl. And now out of all the girls in the world it was his best friends girlfriend.

"I know it's hard, man. Don't think I have never been in love with a girl I couldn't have. I know this is new for you and I won't lie to you, it's not funny. But even those feelings go away and one day you'll find her, the perfect girl for you. And you will get her in the end, even if it takes some time." As he spoke out those words his thoughts wandered to Steph. Yes, he had found the perfect girl and they were finally together.

"Great man, can't wait for that to happen." Finn replied sarcastically. "You know, it's great that you and Steph finally worked things out, which I suppose you have because of that moony look you got right now, but at the moment I don't care about any girl out there. Right now all I want is her."

"Well. I told you what I think about all this, damn, I even punched you. There's nothing more I can do right now." Colin gave back, his voice harder again. "You've got to decide for yourself what you are going to do about this, man!" And with that he left the room, left Finn with his own crazy thoughts and feelings and no idea what to do from now on.

* * *

Now, it's your turn again, hit that button and leave me a lovely little review! 


	7. What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas

Thank you for your reviews! Hope you like the new chapter. Happy Easter to all of you!

* * *

**7. What Happens In Vegas, Stays In Vegas**

Steph had told Rory that they would leave the hotel at two in the afternoon and Rory hadn't left her room all morning. She hadn't want to risk running into Finn at breakfast or anywhere else. So she had stayed in her room, called room service for breakfast and mainly watched reruns on TV. At 1:45 she prepared herself to face Finn, but just as she wanted to go down to the lobby she heard a knock on the door.

Praying that it wouldn't be Finn she opened the door and sighed relieved as she looked into Stephanie's smiling face.

"Hey girlie! You ready to go?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"Yeah, I just wanted to go down as you knocked. What's up?" Rory gave back, still feeling happy to have found a new friend. That way this whole trip wasn't just a disaster but also had it's good sides.

"I thought I should give you these." Steph replied and handed Rory two Aspirin.

"You're a lifesaver, Steph! Thank you." Rory still didn't feel very good. The combination of haunting thoughts about the previous night and her hangover had resulted in a pretty bad headache.

"Well, I know how you feel right now as I have had a terrible hangover more than once before, so I thought I do what I can for you to make it better. And I wanted to come here anyways to give you this." Steph answered and gave a small plastic bag from the hotel gift shop to Rory.

"What's that? A bag to put over my head if I'm too ashamed to go out?" Rory asked, which caused Steph to laugh.

"No, it's not. I mean, you can do that if you want, but I think what I got for you is much better. Come on, look inside."

Rory opened the bag and pulled out a simple black t-shirt that had the words "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" printed on the front. When she read this she couldn't help but laugh and frown at the same time.

"You know, we do these little Vegas trips once in a while and on one of them I got incredibly drunk and did some really embarrassing things. Unfortunately I remembered everything the next morning and I was so embarrassed that I swore never to leave that hotel room again. So Colin, Finn, and Logan bought such a t-shirt for me to show me that there was no need to be embarrassed because, as it says, what happens in Vegas always stays in Vegas. Up until now each one of the guys has got one of these, too, and last night you've qualified yourself to get one." Steph explained

Rory looked at her new friend. "So I'm kind of a member of the club right now?"

"Yeah, you could put it like this. You know, they told me back then not to worry because the things I did would stay in Vegas, and that's what I tell you now. You don't have to worry that anyone is going to tell Logan, this story is never going to leave the borders of Las Vegas. Neither me nor Colin are going to talk about this after we've left and I'm pretty sure Finn won't do either. So don't worry, okay? What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!"

Rory smiled and hugged the blonde girl. "Thank you Steph, you're the best." she mumbled and put the shirt over her head. "The guys and you are pretty good friends, right?" Rory asked. She knew that Colin and Finn were Logan's best friends but it sounded like Steph was a part of the group as well.

"Well, we've known each other since fifth grade and we all grew up in the world of Hartford Society. So we met on boring parties quite often, went to some schools together and during all that time we became good friends. It's not like we spent all of our free time together all those years but we were always there for each other when life sucked, because of our parents, society or whatever. They are really great guys. You can be happy that you've got a boyfriend like Logan, he's great." Steph told her.

"Yeah, I know." Rory mumbled. Suddenly she felt even worse because of the previous night. The had been friends for half a lifetime and what she had done could destroy everything.

Steph realized that Rory thought about the incident once again. "Rory, what I've told you is true. It's going to be okay, you don't have to worry."

Rory nodded and held back her tears. "I just don't think I could bear to be responsible for the end of such a good friendship."

Steph hugged her once again. "That is not going to happen!" she assured her. "Now come on, let's go. It's almost two and I don't wanna be late."

The two girls went down to the lobby and as soon as they arrived there Finn wanted to go to Rory. But a pointed glare from Colin stopped him and he stayed away from her the whole ride to the airport and also during the flight. It wasn't easy for him but there was one thing he kept telling himself. Just one single word that made him able to deal with his feelings and the fact that he would have to ignore them: _Friendship_!

When Rory was back at her apartment that evening she decided not to go back to Stars Hollow that day but to wait until the next morning. She didn't want to deal with her mother's questions already, also because she still didn't know if she should tell her about the incident or not.

Shortly after she had arrived her cell phone rang. She looked at the display and saw that it was Logan who called her. She breathed deep once before she answered the call. "Hey Logan!"

"Hey, Ace! Great to hear your voice. I tried to call you several times yesterday but you never answered and when I called your house your mom told me you were at a party with Finn."

"Yeah, I was. It was a LDB party. Actually, it was more like a short trip. We were in Vegas." Rory explained to her boyfriend, secretly hoping that he wouldn't her in her voice how guilty she felt.

"You went to Vegas with the LDB? Oh, I would have loved to be there. But it's great you don't just stay at home. So tell me, did you have fun with Finn and all the others? I want to hear everything about it." Logan asked excitedly.

_Oh yeah, I did have fun with Finn! But you probably don't want to hear about that. _Rory answered on her mind, but of course she didn't say that out loud. "Yeah, I had quite a good time, I guess. Steph and I got friends, she's really nice." she told him instead.

"I'm glad to hear that, Ace. Steph's really cool. And if you two are friends I certainly don't have to worry about you sitting at home all the time." Logan was really happy about that. Steph was one of the few girls he had been friends with for a long time and he really liked her.

"Yeah, she's cool. Oh, and she told me about that whole 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'-t-shirt stuff."

"She did?" Logan asked in disbelief, but then things added up on his mind and suddenly made sense. "Oh, now I understand why you said that you guess you had a good time. You got drunk, Ace? And now you don't remember what you did?" he asked and couldn't hide the amusement in his voice.

"Well, I kind of really liked the Tequila yesterday." Rory admitted.

"Wow, now I'm really sorry that I wasn't there. I would have loved to see you drunk. Did Steph tell you what you did or do you still have no idea?" Normally he wouldn't have liked the fact that his Ace had gotten drunk but he knew that Steph, Colin and Finn would have never let her done anything really stupid. Eventually he had no idea that Steph and Colin had been busy with their own stuff and that Finn had been the one who had taken care of drunken Rory in a rather unusual way.

Rory hesitated. What should she tell him right now. "Yeah, Steph told me." she answered hesitantly.

Logan could hear that she didn't feel very comfortable with talking about her getting drunk. "Don't worry, Ace, I'm not going to ask you what you did. After all it is as Steph said 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'. That's why you don't know about all that stuff, we never talk about it outside the city. I hope Steph got you a t-shirt so that you are an official member of the club?"

"Yes, she did." Rory answered. Why did he make it so easy for her. She felt even worse now than she had before.

"Good. So I guess by now you've realized why they invented this slogan."

"Because people do stupid things in Vegas and don't want them to mess up their normal lives at home?" Rory made a wild guess. At least that one worked for her.

"That, too. But no, that's not what I meant. That slogan was invented because most of the people don't remember what they did in Vegas and that's why the things that happen there stay there." Logan replied with a laugh.

Rory forced herself to laugh, too.

"Hey, Ace, I'm sorry, I gotta go. My dad wanted to talk to me today and he's waiting for me. But I'm going to call you tomorrow, okay?"

"I'm looking forward to it. Don't let your dad get to you, okay?" Rory told him. She didn't want him to have trouble with his dad, of course because she loved him but also because she would feel even worse with the knowledge that she had cheated on him while he had a hard time in London.

"I won't. And don't be embarrassed because you drank too much, that's part of college life as well!" he told her as he could tell from her voice that she was embarrassed. "I miss you so much, Ace. Love you!" he added in a soft voice.

"I love you, too, Logan. Come back as soon as you can." Rory answered.

"I will, Ace, I will." Logan whispered before shutting off his phone.

Rory stared at the wall for quite some time. She felt horrible. Logan was being such a great boyfriend, he called her each day and there was no doubt that he would catch the next plane to Connecticut if Rory needed him. And what did she do? She had cheated on him with one of his best friends.

_You're a bitch! _She told herself before she went to bed, almost hoping that Logan would get himself some British blonde and cheat on her as well, because that was what she deserved in her own eyes.

* * *

What do you think about it? Please don't leave without a review. 


	8. I Hate Redheads!

**8. I Hate Redheads! **

Rory spent the next four weeks mainly in Stars Hollow together with her mom. They had one big argument because of the fact that Lorelai had slept with Christopher but they had worked things out and since then Rory tried to stop Lorelai from ignoring Luke, but she wasn't successful with it.

Through this whole story there had been no opportunity to tell her mom about Finn and Rory was quite thankful for it. She still felt bad for the whole thing, though Steph tried to tell her not to each time they saw each other.

The girls spent quite some time together and Steph invited Rory to her birthday party in August. Rory looked forward to it even though she knew she would meet Finn there.

The two hadn't talked to each other since their kiss in Vegas. In fact, they didn't even meet. Mainly because Finn stayed in his dorm most of the time. He still felt bad because of what he had done but the worst thing was that his feelings just didn't go away. In fact, it was quite the opposite, they grew with every thought of Rory.

Colin always tried to get him out and one evening he had succeeded in dragging Finn to the pub. There they had met Rosemary and her friend Juliet and Finn had decided to try to fight his feelings by going out with his favorite redhead several times. He felt good around her, though she couldn't make him forget Rory completely, and so he decided to invite her to Stephanie's birthday party. That way it would be easier for him to keep away from Rory.

Rory didn't bring anyone as it would have been inappropriate because of Logan. But Steph had assured her that she wouldn't stick to Colin all evening and that they would have lots of fun together. So both of them, Rory as well as Finn, looked forward to the party, oblivious what a fateful night it would be for their relationship.

* * *

"I need a brake!" Rory yelled at Steph. They had been on the dance floor together for about an hour and Rory was really exhausted by all the dancing. The party had been great up until the point Finn had showed up. Rory knew that seeing him again would be awkward, but there was one thing she didn't expect: Finn had a date for the evening!

She knew Rosemary for quite some time now and they had become friends, but the second she walked into the room with Finn's arm around her Rory couldn't help but get angry. Deep down in her heart she knew she was jealous and was fully aware that this was far from being a good sign, but she just couldn't help. She couldn't bare to see another girl in Finn's arms because she wanted the one to be that close to him.

She had tried to drown this disturbing feeling in alcohol, but Steph had stopped her. "Remember Vegas!" she had whispered into her ear without knowing that Finn actually was the reason for her drinking again. Steph had just acted like a concerned friend. She knew Rory didn't drink without a reason and she didn't want her to become that kind of person who got drunk to forget problems that would come back anyways. So she dragged her away from the bar to the dance floor.

"Okay, I'll come with you!" Steph yelled back and followed Rory to a table in a hidden corner of the room, where Colin sat together with Robert, another member of the LDB. Just few moments after they arrived at the table Steph and Colin were completely lost in their own world and Rory started to talk to Robert. After a while he asked her to dance with him and she agreed.

On the dance floor she soon regretted her decision because Finn and Rosemary were just a few meters away, dancing in a way Rory would've rather called dry humping than dancing. Finn looked up and realized Rory was staring at him, but all he did was getting closer to Rosemary.

Rory realized he wanted to tease her, maybe he was angry because she had avoided him after their kiss in Vegas. But whatever he intended to do with his actions, he made her angry. Did he want to make her jealous?

_Do you really think this works? _She thought angrily, not noticing that it already had worked. _If you want to play that little game, Finn, it's fine with me. You're not the only one who knows the rules! _she told herself and pulled Robert close to her.

At first he was a little bit surprised but soon he pulled her even closer. He knew she was Logan's girlfriend, but he had never really liked Logan anyways and she had been the one to start, so why shouldn't he have a little fun with her. Pretty soon he could feel himself getting hard and Rory realized that, too.

_Maybe I've gotten a bit too far! _she thought to herself just as Finn left the dance floor and Rosemary went off to the bathroom. That would be her chance to talk to Finn. She excused herself and could see the disappointment in Robert's face.

Rory chased after Finn and found him outside the club where the party took place. "What is it that you are doing, Finn?" Rory asked and couldn't hide the anger in her voice.

"Don't you think I am the one to ask this question?" Finn gave back, not looking at her. Did she really think she had any right to get angry on him? "And by the way, do you really think it is appropriate to make a guy hot on the dance floor if you've got a boyfriend? It looked like you and Robert would be getting it on any minute right on the dance floor."

"As if you cared that much for my relationship with Logan!" Rory yelled at him. He had no right to judge her actions. "And how can you criticize my way of dancing. I mean, you and Rosemary where dry humping on the dance floor all evening."

Finn couldn't remember to have been so angry ever in his life. "First of all, I do care for your relationship with Logan. If I weren't I wouldn't have stayed away from you but rather tried to get in your pants." After he said those words Rory wanted to scream something back at him, but he didn't let her start.

"And to that 'dry humping on the dance floor', maybe we did that but even if it's so you have no right to judge it. We are both singles, we've got an affection for each other, so why shouldn't we show that. What is your problem with Rosemary?" Finn yelled at her. Why did she do that to him? He had just been about to forget her and started to develop feelings for Rosemary and then she appeared and acted all jealous.

"I hate redheads!" Rory screamed irrationally. She knew she sounded like a five year old, but she couldn't help it.

"Wow, now you sounded like a real grown up!" he said sarcastically. "Come on, let's face it. Rosemary isn't your problem. Your problem is that you wanted to be her. You wanted to be the one I was dry humping with on the dance floor. That's why you danced with Robert, you wanted to make me as jealous as you got when you saw me with Rosemary. You can't stand the thought that another girl gets close to me." he told her and approached her until he stood directly in front of her.

Rory looked up at him and tried to hide the fact that he had just described the way she felt. "You're crazy!" she told him but her voice didn't sound very convincing.

"Maybe I am, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong with what I said. Come on, Rory, what do you expect me to do? You know pretty well that I've got feelings for you, but Logan is my best friend and you're his girlfriend, I have to accept that. I respect Logan and I'm not going to help you cheat on him." Finn told her determinedly, though he knew that all it needed was one kiss from her to destroy all his determinedness.

Rory looked up into Finn's eyes and started trembling. Somehow she knew that she had to make a decision and no matter what her decision would be, it would hurt her. She needed Logan, he was her boyfriend after all, the one she loved. But at the same time she felt the desperate need to be close to Finn, which only grew bigger the more she told herself it was wrong.

"And I know you don't want to cheat on Logan." Finn stated simply, turned around and wanted to go back inside. But Rory grabbed his wrist and held him back.

"I need you, Finn!" she whispered. Tears were now running down her face. "I don't want to want you, I tried to stop feeling this way. But I can't. I need you!" she repeated.

Finn turned to her and looked into her sad eyes. He pulled her close to him. He knew he should run away from her as fast as he could, but he couldn't move. All he could do was holding her in his arms.

After a while Rory pulled herself out of his hug and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Finn kissed her back more forcefully but suddenly he came back to his senses and broke apart from her.

"I can't do that, Rory. I can't do that to Logan. And you know you can't do it as well!" he told her and finally found the courage to leave her alone.

* * *

Rory stood outside for quite a while and cried silent tears. What happened to her? Why did she have to destroy everything around her? She was happy with Logan and Finn could have been happy with Rosemary, but she had to step in and ruin everything.

Before she found the courage to go back inside she heard Steph's voice behind her. "I think it's time for you to go."

She turned around and looked into the other girl's face. She looked angry and concerned at the same time. "Don't you want me to be here anymore?" she asked. Did Finn tell her what happened? There was no other reason why Steph would send her away.

"Honey, you know I would never send you away from my birthday party because I don't want to have you around anymore. But I think it's better for you if you leave now." Steph explained.

"Finn told you, right?" Rory asked, her voice shaking.

"No, he didn't. In fact, he left a few minutes ago. I wanted to come outside to get a bit of fresh air and couldn't help but hear the last part of your argument."

"You spied on me?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"No, I didn't spy on you. Don't even dare to get angry on me, Ror. If anyone gets angry it's going to be me!" Steph made clear. "I didn't want to listen but you two were screaming so loud I couldn't change it. And I'm kind of glad I heard it. Rory, seriously, what were you thinking?"

"What kind of question is that, Steph? I have no idea what I was thinking. I don't know what's wrong with me!" Rory yelled. That was just too much for her, she couldn't stand herself anymore.

"Ror, I understand that you are a bit confused. And I don't blame you for having a crush on Finn. That happens once in a while. But you should be smart enough not to do anything about it. I mean, you've got a crush on Finn but you love Logan. Or don't you?"

"No. I mean, yes, I do love Logan." Rory replied quietly.

"See, that's what counts. You and Finn might have a crush on each other, but if you don't do anything about it it'll go away. I mean, Finn has got Rosemary, the two are perfect for each other, and you've got Logan. That's what matters. Right?"

"Right." Rory confirmed.

"Okay. So why don't you just go home and sleep over everything. And the next time, make sure you don't get jealous at Rosemary or any other redhead." Steph said with a little smirk.

"I wasn't jealous!" Rory answered her back.

"You want me to say something to that?"

"Come on, Steph, don't do that. Don't treat me like a little child. I'm grown up and I can decide what I am doing on my own. I don't need you to tell me how I should act in this whole situation with Finn. It's none of your business." Rory knew Steph only wanted her best but she just couldn't help it, the words just slipped out of her mouth.

"Fine. I thought we could do this without fighting, but it seems like fighting is all you can do to tonight. So listen to me, and you better listen carefully as I'm only going to say that once." Steph stated on a hard voice.

"What you are doing is up to you, but it starts to be my business as soon as it is my circle of friends you are destroying with your actions. You can do whatever you want to do, but I can assure you that I won't be on your side any longer if you really are going to cheat on Logan. He is one of my best friends. You are a friend of me, too, but that is going to end the second Logan gets hurt by all this."

Rory started crying again, but was unable to speak.

"It is your decision, Rory. You can chose whether you want to keep our friendship and your relationship or if you're going to mess everything up and hurt a lot of people. You can decide on your own what you want. But I'm not going to help you with it anymore. I only wanted your best, but I don't have to do this if you don't want me to." With that Steph went back inside and left Rory alone with her thoughts.

For a moment she wanted to follow Steph and tell her how sorry she was. But then she just decided to leave before she screwed up even more.

* * *

Back at her apartment she changed to her pajamas and wanted to go to sleep. But before she could go to bed she heard a knock on the door.

_Who can this be at 1:30 at night? _she wondered. She opened the door and was shocked to look into Finn's face. He looked as confused as she had felt all evening.

"I went home, but all I could think of was you. I don't want to hurt Logan but I can't help it. I need you, too!" he admitted.

Rory wanted to answer something but before she could do his lips crashed into hers and they kissed each other passionately.

* * *

A/N: I have to admit, I'm not really sure about some parts of this chapter, so I would love to hear what you think about it. Oh, and just so you're warned, the rating might change for the next chapter, but I don't know that for sure yet. Okay, that's it for now, please don't leave without a review. 


	9. Point Of No Return

I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time! School's a bitch! But I finally found the time to write a new chapter to this story. Please notice that the rating has changed to M. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far, I really appreciate it! I hope you like the new chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

**9. Point Of No Return**

Rory could hear a voice screaming in her head, but she wasn't exactly sure whose voice it was. At first she assumed it to be her mother's, but then it sounded more like Steph and in the end she wasn't even sure anymore if it was anybody else's voice. Maybe it was just the voice of her own bad conscience. But she wasn't listening to it anyway.

Finn didn't think about his own actions at all. All that mattered to him was that he was finally there, in Rory's arms, kissing her passionately. All that mattered was the feeling her presence created inside of him. He deepened the kiss and explored her mouth with his tongue.

This caused Rory to moan. The passion of this kiss was almost too much for her. But she didn't stop. It hadn't been a lie when she had told Finn she needed him. She needed him desperately.

Finn couldn't remember that he had ever wanted a girl so badly as he wanted Rory in this very moment. But just as he moved his hands to the zipper of her dress an image of Logan flashed up in his mind. All of a sudden he broke away from Rory and stepped back.

"Oh my gosh! What have I done? I shouldn't have done that! I'm so sorry, love." he mumbled, unable to look at Rory. In fact, he felt unable to look at anyone in this moment. How could he ever been able to look into someone's eyes after what he had done?

Rory knew that it would be the best to stay away from Finn, to stay where she was and talk things over with him. This was the only way of keeping the possibility to return to normality one day.

But somehow her feet seemed to have a will on their own. She approached Finn and as she stood directly in front of him she forced him to look into her eyes. "Don't you think we have already passed the point of no return?" she whispered and kissed him softly.

Finn kissed her back but the thought of Logan didn't go away. But he knew that she was right in some way. They had already crossed the invisible line between friendship and a forbidden affair. Nothing could be done to change that. So he pulled her closer and kissed her with more intensity even though he knew that going further would only make things worse.

Her hands wandered up his arms and pushed his jacket off his shoulders while she lost herself in his kiss. When she started unbuttoning his dark blue shirt he took her hands to stop her and broke away from her lips to look into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, his voice not more than a whisper.

"No." Rory whispered back honestly. But nevertheless she pulled him back to her and went on kissing him. Of course she wasn't sure, she would never be sure about cheating on Logan. And she knew that, come morning, she would probably regret it.

Finn knew exactly how she felt. He wasn't sure about what they were about to do as well. But as well as for her that feeling couldn't stop him. None of them was still thinking, their minds were already clouded with the need to be close to each other, clouded with lust and passion.

Finn returned and pulled her towards the bed. Rory finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it of his shoulders. And she really loved what she discovered. Finn surely didn't have to hide his body!

As they arrived at the bed Finn finally opened her dress and it fell to the floor, revealing Rory's black bra and panties. Rory blushed as Finn looked up and down her body. "You look absolutely gorgeous!" Finn assured her as he noticed.

Rory still wasn't used to be almost naked in front of a guy. She felt comfortable with being naked with Logan but with another guy the rather shy Rory returned. Especially because she didn't know Finn that well as she had known the only two guys she had ever had sex with. Dean had been her first boyfriend, she had known him really well and with Logan she had taken her time until their first time.

But finally she overcame her shyness. "You don't have to hide either." she answered to release the tension that had built between them. It worked, Finn chuckled and winked at her.

After another passionate kiss Rory opened his pants and pulled them down his legs so he stood in front of her in nothing but his boxers. And she couldn't believe what she saw. Finn really wore boxers with Homer Simpson on them. "The Simpsons?" she asked before she broke out in laughter.

"Hey, don't you ever mock the Simpsons in my presence!" Finn told her in a fake warning voice that only caused Rory to laugh even more. "I guess I have to find a way to shut you up." With that Finn crashed his lips into hers.

Rory forgot the Simpsons boxers immediately and pulled him onto her bed with her. She could feel his arousal against her stomach and felt herself getting wet even more. She really needed him now!

She fumbled at his boxers and pushed them down. Finn smiled at her impatience and took his time. He opened her bra and kissed her neck and finally her breasts, which caused her to moan every once in a while, and his right hand wandered down to her center, stroking her through the wet cloth of her panties.

As much as Rory enjoyed the feeling of his hands and mouth everywhere on her body she soon couldn't stand it any longer. He was only teasing her by moving on slow and she knew it. "That … is not … fair." she managed to get out between hard breaths.

He stopped kissing her breast and looked up at her with a smirk. "What?" he asked innocently. "You … teasing me." she answered him.

He never broke eye contact with her while he took off her panties and caressed her clit with his thumb. "Tell me what you want, Ror." he asked her in a husky voice.

"I need you … inside!" Rory answered and arched her back towards him. In his eyes she could see the lust and she knew he wanted the same. He really wanted to be inside her but he wasn't done teasing her yet. He wanted it to be good for her, not just a quickie.

He parted her folds and slowly entered her with one finger, but he didn't move inside of her. She thrust her hips against his hand to make him move, but he pulled out of her again. "Finn!" she got out angrily, but she enjoyed the feeling way too much to be truly angry.

He thrust two fingers back inside of her and started to pump in and out. "Better?" he whispered but the only answer he got was a moan. Rorys breaths became ore ecstatic and Finn knew she was close. "Let go, Ror, let go." he whispered and thrust even harder.

Rory couldn't hold it anymore and gave in to her orgasm. When her breathing returned to normal Finn placed himself on top of her. Rory could feel his cock at her entrance and she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her finally. "I need you now!" she whispered at him.

Finn saw the lust in her blue eyes and gave her one more passionate kiss. Then he entered her slowly, amazed how tight she was. When he had entered her completely he looked into her eyes to see if she was okay, then he thrust hard inside of her. They found their rhythm and soon both of them were close to the edge.

"Cum for me, Ror." Finn whispered huskily. "With you!" Rory breathed out but after one more thrust she couldn't hold on any longer. As her walls contracted around him Finn came just seconds after her and they rode out their orgasms.

After their breathing returned to normal Finn wanted to get up and leave, but Rory held him back. "Stay with me tonight." she whispered.

Finn nodded, laid down next to her and covered them with the sheets. "Good Night, love." he whispered and pulled her to him. He drifted off to sleep almost immediately, but Rory couldn't even close her eyes.

After the passion and lust had disappeared nothing was left but a bad conscience. She had really cheated on Logan. And not just with anyone, no, with one of his best friends. But what made her feel bad wasn't the kiss in Vegas or the making out at Steph's birthday, not even having sex with him in Logan's apartment. What made her feel bad was the current situation she was in: drifting off to sleep in another guys arms.

That was even more intimate than anything else, that was something that wasn't part of an affair, no, that was something that belonged into a relationship. And exactly that was what made Rory feel bad. Because she had never seen that clearly that Finn wasn't the one she had needed. What she had needed was being close to Logan. She didn't want a relationship with Finn, she wanted to be with Logan.

A lonely tear left her eye and dropped down on her pillow. Now she finally realized that she had only missed the feeling of being loved and wanted and had tried to find it anywhere. But she had forgotten to factor in the most important thing: What made that feeling special was the person it was associated with. And that wasn't the guy in whose arms she was lying in this very moment.

* * *

So, what do you think about it? Hit that cute little button and tell me g! 


	10. Making The Right Decision

Here's a new capter for you. I know that there's not much happening in this one but it is necessary for the developement of the story. And I hope it makes all of those happy who wanted to have more Logan in the story. I can promise you, he's going to be an important part of the upcoming parts!

But for now, have fun with the new chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

**10. Making The Right Decision**

Just as Rory and Finn left Steph's party, thousands of miles away in London Logan Huntzberger stared at his mobile as he had done many times during the last night. He had tried to call Rory over and over again but she had never answered his call.

At first he had told himself that this meant nothing. She was probably just too busy to answer his call. But then again, how busy could she be? It had been about ten in the evening in Connecticut, she shouldn't be working at that time of the day. Or she had just switched off her mobile. On the other hand, why would she do that regarding the fact that she expected a call from her boyfriend who lived thousands of miles away in London, with the phone as their only connection?

Some hours and several phone calls later Logan had gotten seriously worried. Was something wrong with Rory? Usually if she missed his daily phone call (which she nearly never did), she called him back as soon as she got the message of a missed call. After all she was waiting for his call! Or wasn't she anymore?

Logan had tried to deny it but something had changed over the past few weeks. Rory had changed. Sometimes she sounded like talking to him on the phone was nothing but a nasty duty she had to get over with. And then again, she sounded guilty and told him over and over again how much she missed and loved him, as if she tried to tell it to herself.

He missed the happy tone in her voice she used to have whenever he had called her before. Before? Logan didn't even know when exactly "before" was. And what had happened to change everything. All he knew was that something had changed in Rory's life. Something she wouldn't tell him.

Logan had tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him that Rory might have enough of being in a long distance relationship. But it became louder with each strange phone call until he could no longer ignore it.

Even the thought of facing the end of his relationship with Rory broke his heart. She meant everything to him and he wasn't sure if he could go on without her. What was he supposed to do after the end of the first relationship he really cared about? Go back to his old life? How could he even think about that if everything he wanted was to be with Rory?

He was still amazed at how easy everything in his relationship with Rory had been. Commitment, living together, telling her "I love you" and honestly meaning it. All these things he thought would be hard were so much easier than he had anticipated. Just because he loved her.

Of course they had their downs as well but getting through them had only made them love each other more. It seemed like a miracle to him that she had forgiven him the fact that he had sex with his sisters friends during their breakup a year ago. He still couldn't believe how stupid he had been. No other girl, no companionship, not the best sex in the world could ever give him the feeling that Rory gave him.

The feeling to be truly loved, not because of his name, his money or because of what he had achieved but just because of who he _really_ was. That was what Rory did like no one had ever done before. For his father he was nothing but a failure, his mother was too busy with the DAR and Hartford Society to care about her only son. Honor was the only one who loved him, but the most important person in her world was Josh.

No one loved him the way Rory did and the mere thought that she might have stopped loving him was something Logan could barely stand.

But no matter how hard it was he couldn't run away from the truth any longer. Something had changed in Rory's life and as she never told him anything about it he got the feeling that he wouldn't like to hear the truth. But he just had to know.

So he had made a decision, during nights without sleep and days in the office, sitting at his desk wondering what was wrong with Rory. He wasn't sure if it was the right way to handle this situation. He had never been good at making the right decision.

But he couldn't just sit and watch while his relationship with Rory fell apart. He had to do something. First of all, he had to find out what had changed. And he would fight for Rory, oh yes, he would. He couldn't just give up on her. He could never give up on the love of his life.

And so he had made his decision. One that would make his father more angry than ever before. One that would surprise Rory either in a good or a bad way. But it was the only decision he had been able to come up with at five in the morning.

"_The British Airways flight to Hartford, Connecticut is now ready for boarding. All passengers please come to Gate 29."_

Logan got up and reached for his bag. He looked down at his watch. It was only 1:30 at night in Connecticut and Rory would probably already been asleep. _If she's dreaming of me? _Logan wondered before he boarded the plane that would bring him back to his girlfriend, who was anything but asleep and oblivious that her boyfriend was on his way to see her.

* * *

Yes, I know, I'm mean to stop at this point. But I hope I will find the time to update soon. It's going to be a rollercoaster ride for the three of them from now on! 

But before I write a new chapter I really need some of those reviews! So please, hit the button and tell me what you think.


	11. Physical Attraction

Here's a new chapter of my story. I finally found the time to finish it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I'm happy everytime I get a new review. Have fun with the new chapter.

* * *

**11. Physical Attraction**

When Rory woke up and felt someone's arm around her she couldn't help but smile. After weeks of waking up in an empty bed there was finally someone there. God, had she missed Logan!

Logan? But why wasn't he in London? How could it be that she woke up in his arms without remembering when he had gotten back?

Just then realization hit her. She didn't lie in Logan's arms but in Finn's. Suddenly her heart started beating rapidly as the events of the previous night came back to her. Steph's party, her fight with Finn, his sudden appearance at her door and, of course, the sex.

The memories flashed up so fast that Rory almost felt sick because of all the different images, scents and feelings she suddenly remembered. Or maybe she only felt sick because of the situation she was in. She turned around to look at Finn, who was still asleep.

_What were I thinking? _Rory wondered. But she realized immediately that thinking hadn't really been her top priority the night before. _It better should have been! _she thought in regret.

Why was she so impulsive when it came to sex? She of all people, the one who decided nothing without the help of a pro-con-list. First she had lost her virginity to a married man and now she had cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend. A guy she didn't love and with whom she definitely didn't want a relationship.

Sure, Finn was damn cute and sexy and she couldn't deny the fact that she was physically attracted to him. But she couldn't throw a two year relationship away just for physical attraction. After all she loved Logan!

Rory tried to slip out of Finn's grip without waking him up but she didn't succeed. "Good morning, love." he whispered behind her just as she got up.

"Morning, Finn. Sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep." Rory whispered back and continued to walk towards the kitchen, feeling uncomfortable because she was still completely naked due to their late night activities.

"Are you trying to sneak out early in the morning without waking me up?" Finn asked, trying to hide the amusement in her voice. "If you do, don't forget that this is your apartment we are in. That might make this whole thing a bit hard for you." he added jokingly.

That was too much for Rory. She spun around, ignoring the fact that she was completely naked and sent Finn a pointed glare. "What is wrong with you?" she yelled at him. "Do you really think this is a situation to joke around with? I cheated on my boyfriend, Finn, I cheated on him with you last night. You really think that makes me feel like joking around?"

Finn looked at her, partly surprised and partly shocked. He didn't anticipate that. He thought she wanted him. Sure, that whole situation with Logan wasn't ideal, but they would get past it together. Or not?

"Sorry, Ror. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know that part of you still loves Logan." he told her as he got up and approached her. "But we are going to work things out with him, I promise."

Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing. "_Part_ of me still loves Logan? Finn, I love him more than anything in the world. I will _always_ love him. This is a disaster, I'm never going to be able to work this out with him. He won't forgive me, I don't deserve to be forgiven." Rory rambled on without realizing how much each of her words hurt Finn.

"You will always love him." he mumbled to himself. "But I thought … last night … you … me … What was that all about?" he added a bit louder, but still unable to look into Rory's eyes.

"What? Finn, what does it matter? It was physical attraction, nothing more. What matters is that I cheated on Logan, my boyfriend." Rory answered, finally going to the bathroom to find a robe to put on. It was too awkward to have this conversation with Finn while she was naked.

"Physical attraction?" Finn asked in disbelief. "You want to tell me that I destroyed a friendship that lasted half a lifetime for nothing but physical attraction?" His voice became louder and Rory could hear that he was pretty angry.

"What would you say it was?" she asked, not sure if she really wanted to hear his answer. Why was he angry? Did it mean more to him in the end?

"Rory, are you serious. You really ask me that?" Finn said, unable to hide the despair in his voice. "It wasn't just physical attraction to me. I think I'm in love with you, Ror." he admitted to the trembling girl in front of him.

She stared at him as if he had three heads. That couldn't be true! She shook her head and looked up at him. "No, Finn, you are not! It's a crush, nothing more." she told him, desperately hoping he would tell her that he hadn't been serious about being in love with her.

"Great, Ror. Tell me what I feel." he replied sarcastically. "Or better, keep telling yourself that it didn't mean anything what happened between us. Maybe you start believing it then."

"It didn't mean anything!" Rory yelled back, knowing that he was somehow right. She had to make herself believe that it hadn't meant anything, that way she might be able to hide it from Logan. If it wasn't important, she could hide it from him.

"Come on, Ror, we both know that you are not that kind of girl that sleeps with a guy just for fun or because she wants sex. If you have sex, it does mean something! But it's your job to find out what it meant, not mine." Finn gave back, quickly put on his jeans and shirt and left.

Rory stared at the door and kept wondering how she had gotten to this point. She had neither been drunk nor was there any other true reason for her to cheat on Logan. But nevertheless she had done it, with none other than Finn.

Suddenly she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She was sure that she had never felt that bad before. Never in all her life had she been in a situation she absolutely didn't know how to deal with.

She stood in the middle of the apartment and cried silent tears until she heard a knock on the door. Who could that be? Was Finn coming back to finish their conversation? Or did Steph want to look for her after the disaster at the party the night before?

Rory looked at herself in the mirror and wiped away the tears. The person standing at the door knocked once again until Rory was finally ready to open it. And when she did she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Did you miss me, Ace?" a smirking Logan asked her before he put his arms around her and pulled her in a long and gentle hug. For a second Rory was completely shocked and unable to do or say anything.

"You're here!" she whispered then, put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. "I've missed you so much." she added. That was true. No matter what had happened between her and Finn, she had always missed Logan.

"I've missed you, too, Ace!" Logan answered. "I just couldn't stay in London any minute longer without you." he told her honestly. He would talk about the real reason why he had come later. Right now all that mattered was that they were finally reunited, that he could finally hold his Ace again.

Rory pulled him down and gave him a gentle kiss. Her heart was beating rapidly. Logan was actually here and she was lying in his arms again finally. _Everything could be so perfect. Everything could be so perfect if he'd have come yesterday! _she thought to herself as Logan deepened the kiss and pulled her even closer to him. _Yesterday. Before I gave in to Finn._

_

* * *

_Review please?! ;-) 


	12. It Means Something

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time. But I finished school this year and was pretty busy with finals. And well, after finals I was busy with celebrating my graduation ;-). But now I'm back with another chapter for you and I hope I'm going to be able to update more often from now on.**

**I hope you like the chapter, reviews are more than appreciated! Please tell me what you think, I'm not really sure of the course of the story.**

* * *

**12. It means something**

Logan kept kissing Rory until the lack of oxygen forced them to pull apart. Logan leaned his forehead to Rory's and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Her cheeks were red due to their reunion-activities and he couldn't stop thinking that she was the most beautiful thing he had seen in all his life. "I've missed those kisses." he whispered and smiled at her.

Rory looked up at him and smiled. "I bet that's not all you've missed." she whispered back and blushed as if she was surprised by her own bluntness.

He loved to see her that way. That lustful but yet shy expression on her face when she said those things. But somehow this expression had become slightly different since he had seen it the last time. But he couldn't tell what it was that changed it.

Logan smirked. "You're right, Ace. There's so much more I've missed!" he told her and let his right hand wander down to give her ass a little, playful squeeze.

Rory looked up at him and pulled him down for another, even more passionate kiss. She let her tongue slide into his mouth and it dueled with his. She loved the familiarity of this. She knew him so well, his taste, the way he explored her mouth with his tongue and let his hands wander over her body. But all the good feelings his presence woke in her could not wash away the guilt she felt due to her activities the previous night.

Logan lost himself completely in her kisses. He forgot that he hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night, forgot the doubts about his relationship, he didn't think about his father who would be angry as hell by now because Logan had left without any kind of explanation.

Right now all that mattered was the feeling to have Rory in his arms, the feeling of her kisses and her arms around his neck. He started walking slowly and moved them to his bed, without breaking apart from her.

As they stood directly in front of the bed he stopped the kiss and looked at her. "What might Rory Gilmore wear under her robe on a morning alone in her boyfriend's apartment?" Logan asked with his typical smirk and put his hands on the belt of Rory's robe. He opened the knot and pushed the robe off her shoulders.

For a moment he just stood there and looked at his beautiful girlfriend who now stood in front of him completely naked. Rory blushed a little at his intense gaze, but smiled at him brightly after a few seconds. "So do you like what you see?" she asked him in a husky voice, although one look at his pants told her that the answer to that was definitely a yes.

"Like is the wrong word, Ace." Logan gave back and pulled her towards him for another bruising kiss. "It's not nearly strong enough." he whispered between two kisses and pulled her on the bed with him.

Rory started to unbutton his shirt but was stopped immediately when Logan flipped them over so he was on top. He took her hands into his and started kissing her naked breasts.

"That's not fair." Rory complained, but her husky voice and rapid breathing showed him that she enjoyed every second of it. She loved everything about his way to worship her body, how he took his time to explore everything and gave her the feeling to be the most precious thing in the world.

"Don't worry, Ace. You'll get your chance to do anything to me that you like later. But don't expect me to let this opportunity of having you completely naked after weeks of not seeing you get by without refreshing my memories of how you look…" with that he let his gaze wander up and down her body slowly "… and taste…" now he kissed her right breast, took her nipple into his mouth gently and sucked "…and how you sound when I do that." he finished.

And without any warning he took one hand down to her center and inserted one finger inside of her, causing her to moan at the sudden sensation. "I love you so much, Ace." he whispered.

Then he started to slowly pump his finger in and out of her, her moans and heavy breathing showing him how much she liked what he did to her. Encouraged by that he put a second finger inside and caressed her clit with his thumb, bringing her to the edge.

"Let go, Ace. Don't hold it back." he whispered and look at how beautiful she looked as the waves of pleasure took over her body and she rode out her orgasm.

After her breathing had returned to normal she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "You're a god." she whispered and looked into his beautiful brown eyes that were now clouded with lust.

Instead of an answer he gave her a passionate kiss before he allowed her to flip them over so she was on top and continued with unbuttoning his shirt. She opened it and to get it off, Logan turned them around once more and took the opportunity to start kissing her neck, which he knew she liked.

But suddenly he stopped, gasped heavily and Rory could feel his body clench. "What's wrong, babe?" she asked and let her hands wander to his jeans to open his belt. But he stopped her rudely and got up from the bed. Suddenly he understood what the difference in her expression had been. The lust had been mixed with guilt.

"I can't believe it." he whispered and looked at her in total shock. Rory didn't understand what was wrong with him and looked at him questioningly. After staring at her for a few seconds Logan started to walk around the room muttering something she couldn't understand.

Rory stood up and just as she wanted to ask him what was wrong with him she saw herself in the mirror and suddenly she understood his sudden change. There, right on her neck, was a small mark Finn must have left there. Her soft curls had hidden it all morning until now Logan had found it. Rory knew it was senseless to deny the facts.

She approached him while he stood with his back to her. "Logan, I … I'm so sorry." she whispered and felt the tears coming.

"Sorry for what, Rory?" he yelled as he turned around. The sound of her name out of his mouth felt strange and she would have given anything for changing it into the familiar 'Ace'.

"It .. It was a mistake. It didn't mean anything to me. Really." she knew how desperate she sounded but she didn't care. She couldn't stand to lose him because of that stupid flirt with Finn.

"Rory, you had sex with another man. Maybe it didn't mean anything to you. But it does mean something to me. Oh yes, it means so damn much. You cheated on me!" he yelled.

"I didn't cheat on you, Logan. It was nothing, really. Don't judge me without knowing the facts." she asked him but quickly regretted the words. The facts would not make the situation any better.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rory. I didn't mean to be unfair." he answered in a sarcastic voice. "Tell me the facts. Tell me that I'm wrong, that it wasn't sex but just a good make-out session because you just couldn't control yourself."

Rory stared up at him but couldn't say anything. What could she say? He had been right, she had had sex with another man. And even denying it wouldn't change the situation if the proof of her unfaithfulness was right there on her neck, a mark that seemed like the scarlet letter of Hester Prynne to her right now.

"Well, I guess that is answer enough." Logan stated bitter and went to the bed to get his shirt. He put it back on and made his way to the front door. He couldn't stand to be near her anymore.

"Logan, wait. Please don't leave now. We can talk it over, we will get through it." Rory begged him and ran after him.

"Don't you understand, Rory?" he spat out angrily. "I don't want to talk to you right now, I can't even look at you! I don't know you anymore."

Tears ran down Rory's cheeks as she looked into his eyes. "That's wrong, Logan, you know me! I've made mistakes before."

Suddenly he seemed to have lost all his energy and said in a tired voice: "Sleeping with a man is never a mistake for you, Rory. You don't do it just because of the sex itself. If you have sex with a guy, it means something." Rory couldn't help but noticing that Logan's words were nearly the same that Finn had used just a few minutes before.

Rory just stared at him, unable to open her mouth. Was it true? Had it meant something to her what had happened with Finn? Or had she changed into a girl that slept with a guy just because of the desire to have sex? She didn't know anymore. Somehow she just didn't know who she was any longer.

Logan looked at her one last time, then turned to the door and left the apartment. Outside he finally allowed his tears to fall. His Ace had cheated on him! Whatever he had expected when he returned home to her, that had never been an option.

Who was this girl he had just left in his apartment? He didn't know. But one thing he knew for sure: Whoever she was, his Ace was gone.

* * *

**Now it's your turn. HIt the button and tell me what you think!**


End file.
